


Встреча

by seane, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: После побега Геллерт заявляется к Батильде Бэгшот и застает там Альбуса Дамблдора.Написано на WTF Kombat 2019





	Встреча

Хлопок аппарации прервал его на полуслове. Альбус замолчал. Дыхание у него перехватило.

Двое, появившиеся посреди чистенькой гостиной Батильды Бэгшот, были мокрыми насквозь. Один, невысокий, одетый в какое-то тряпье, неуверенно озирался. Второй чуть повернул голову и взглянул Альбусу прямо в глаза.

Весь мир вокруг словно бы замер. Воцарилась тишина, отодвинулись куда-то все звуки: дождь, барабанивший по стеклу, потрескивание дров в камине. Батильда что-то сказала, но Альбус не услышал ни слова.

Выглядел Геллерт усталым. Веки набрякли, бескровные губы цветом были не ярче волос. Он похудел, зарос бородой. Давно нестриженые волосы висели мокрыми сосульками.

Невыносимо, мучительно хотелось его коснуться.

Наконец Геллерт криво улыбнулся, и тишина разорвалась. Альбус услышал его хрипловатый, совершенно спокойный голос:

— Я вижу, мы не вовремя. Значит, в другой раз, тетушка. Я надеюсь, что профессор Дамблдор будет так любезен, что не натравит на вас авроров из-за моего появления. — Он протянул руку своему спутнику. — Идемте, друг мой, нам пора.

— Геллерт, не глупи, — сказал Альбус торопливо. — Я сейчас уйду.

— О, прекратите глупить вы оба! — вмешалась неожиданно Батильда. — Никто никуда не уходит. Геллхен, тебе нужно прилечь. Альбус, проводите его, пожалуйста, думаю, вы помните, куда. Зелья по-прежнему в кладовой, бодроперцовое на второй полке сверху. Если вам не помешает, конечно. А я пока накормлю бедного мальчика, он давно нормально не ел.

Спутник Геллерта едва заметно поморщился. «Мальчиком» его наверняка именовали частенько, хотя по виду возраст его приближался годам к тридцати. Батильда смотрела на них — всех троих, — требовательно приподняв бровь, и явно ждала немедленного подчинения.

А Геллерт вдруг ощутимо расслабился. Взгляд его смягчился, улыбка стала менее холодной. Он едва заметно кивнул Батильде и пошел — побрел — к лестнице на второй этаж. Напряженные до того плечи как-то даже опустились, поникли. Альбус догнал его и поддержал под локоть. И сам вздрогнул от этого прикосновения к мокрому плащу, к руке, которая ощущалась под слоями одежды. Геллерт покосился на него, но ничего не сказал и не отстранился.

Так — бок о бок, в молчании — они поднялись на второй этаж и подошли к знакомой двери. Сердце Альбуса сжалось, когда дверь отворилась. Здесь все осталось по-прежнему. В этой комнатке со скошенным потолком время словно бы остановилось много лет назад: все тем же светлым покрывалом была застелена узкая кровать, все те же занавески висели на окнах. Стопка книг наискось лежала на столе, будто они оставили ее здесь, выходя из комнаты. А может быть, они-то и оставили — тогда, почти тридцать лет назад.

— Я схожу за бодроперцовым, — сказал Альбус, отступая.

Он укрылся в кладовой и долго стоял там, закрыв глаза. Сердце болело, на душе был сумбур.

Так Геллерт бежал. Вот вам и экстрадиция. Уцелел ли конвой? И цел ли сам Геллерт? В комнату Альбус вернулся со словами:

— Вот бодроперцовое. Я не спросил, нужно ли что-то еще. Ты не ранен?

Геллерт сидел на кровати, опустив голову, будто рассматривал старенький вязаный коврик. На коврик уже преизрядно натекло воды.

— Да все со мной в порядке, — ответил Геллерт равнодушно. — Иди, вряд ли ты хочешь здесь оставаться.

Альбус поставил склянку с зельем на прикроватную тумбочку. Сел рядом с Геллертом, сказал все тем не слишком натуральным тоном:

— Давай-ка раздевайся, ты мокрый насквозь.

Взялся за лацканы его плаща.

Геллерт вдруг повернулся, и их лица оказались очень близко. Альбус увидел слипшиеся стрелками ресницы, сетку лопнувших сосудов в правом глазу. Поперечные морщины меж бровей проступили сильнее, Геллерт сморщился, будто что-то горькое раскусил. А потом подался вперед, перехватил Альбуса за плечи и поцеловал.

Губы у Геллерта были холодные, с волос текло, мокрые усы и борода тоже добавляли ощущений. Его язык жадно вылизывал рот Альбуса, щекотно скользил по небу, сталкивался с языком. Альбус запустил одну руку в мокрые волосы, погладил Гелерту затылок. Все равно, что целоваться с утопленником или скорее с русалкой. Он будто вплавь эту свою Атлантику переплывал.

Плащ с него Альбус наконец снял. Костюм так напитался водой, что его можно было выжимать. Выпутать Геллерта из этих тряпок было не самой простой задачей, тем более что сам он не слишком помогал, да и самого Альбуса ощутимо трясло.

Столкнись они в другом месте, все, возможно, вышло бы иначе. Но этот дом, эта комната...

Эта кровать, которая и в прежние времена была для них узковата...

Впрочем, освобожденный наконец от всех слоев одежды, Геллерт оказался совсем тощим. Даже в юности он таким не был. Альбус провел подрагивающей ладонью по худой спине, прижался лбом к костлявому плечу. Сказал тихо:

— Эх ты, русалочка.

— А ты вообразил себя принцем? Раздевайся.

Геллерт сидел, подогнув под себя одну ногу. Волосы у него в паху сохранили свой природный оттенок. Альбус глянул и не смог отвести глаза, так и смотрел на полувставший член и влажные завитки золотых волос. Словно и не было этих двадцати восьми долгих и невеселых лет.

Он протянул руку и коснулся, провел пальцем вдоль члена, потеребил головку, добившись от Геллерта сдавленного вздоха. Придвинулся ближе, обнял, прижался — телом к телу, обнаженной кожей к коже. Опрокинулся назад, спиной на кровать, увлекая Геллерта за собой. Почувствовал, как движется его грудная клетка, как Геллерт вдыхает и выдыхает. Вода с его волос капала Альбусу на шею и стекала дальше, подушка тотчас сделалась влажной.

А Геллерт уже согрелся. У него были теплые губы, теплые руки, и когда одна из этих рук обхватила сразу оба члена, Альбус едва не кончил только от одного этого соприкосновения. Будто мальчишка.

Он дрожал. Плотью к плоти, сердцем к сердцу, дыханием к дыханию...

Возбуждение сделалось невыносимым. Он видел, какие у Геллерта расширенные глаза. Геллерт шевельнул рукой, чуть сжал, и Альбус выдохнул ему в рот. Член скользил по члену, рука Геллерта двигалась все сильнее, чаще. Альбус тяжело дышал. Живот его поджался, внутри все словно плавилось. Он кончил бурно, сперма выплеснулась на руку и живот Геллерта, на его член. И какое-то время Альбус лежал без движения. В совершенно пустой голове звенело.

Потом он почувствовал, как Геллерт сполз с него вбок. Приподняв голову, увидел, как тот еще двигает рукой, и накрыл его руку своей, сжал.

— Оставь, — сказал Геллерт. — Я слишком устал.

Альбус сел, склонился над ним. Подышал на головку члена, коснулся языком уретры. Геллерт заметно дернулся. Пальцы его разжались, он позволил Альбусу перехватить инициативу. Просто лежал, иногда вздрагивая, пока Альбус вылизывал, порой подцепляя языком капли своего собственного семени, пока, расслабив горло, глубоко брал в рот. Только в конце Геллерт потянулся к нему, вцепился в волосы и тотчас отпустил, скомкал в кулаке простыню. Излился ему в рот, и Альбус проглотил все, а потом долго сидел, согнувшись, прижавшись лицом к бедру Геллерта.

Когда он наконец выпрямился, Геллерт уже дремал. Губы у него порозовели, да и в лице стало больше красок. В ворохе одежды, сваленной на полу, Альбус отыскал свою палочку, бросил очищающее, потом укрыл Геллерта и пристроился рядом.

Альбус смотрел в знакомый до боли потолок. Геллерт... Запах его тела, прикосновение его рук, звук его голоса — вечное наваждение, от которого нет лекарств. И никакого выхода из этой ситуации не существует.

Он не в состоянии принять сторону Геллерта — или заставить его измениться. Они обречены находиться по разные стороны конфликта.

Дождь барабанил по оконному стеклу. Маленькая комната, в которой они оба когда-то лишились девственности, смотрела на них — стены и потолок, шкаф и стол, каждый предмет, каждая тень. Альбус закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть этих вопрощающих взоров.

Что ты теперь будешь делать, Ал? Теперь, когда Геллерт снова на свободе?

Если б знать ответ.


End file.
